Triste realidad
by Dark Glow
Summary: Que haces cuando ya no existe vuelta atras y todo esta perdido? Ultimos minutos de Ron Weasley, que hará con ellos?


Bueno, aquí les tengo TRISTE REALIDAD, mi primer fic.

Léanlo y me luego me cuentan que les pareció.

Está demas decir que solo la historia me pertenece, todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despierta, y se encuentra con Ron recostado en el piso, al lado de su cama, ligeramente vestido, solo con unos jeans muggle y su túnica del colegio…

Intenta despertarlo, pero es imposible.

Mira hacia la entrada de su habitación, y ve la puerta abierta, probablemente Ron habría entrado por ella sin cerrarla antes de caer rendido al suelo…

Desesperado, lo lleva hasta la enfermería, donde lo deja en manos de la enfermera.

Horas después, Ron despierta en la enfermería, algo mareado y sintiéndose pésimo, y se encuentra con Hermione, la chica que horas atrás lo hizo sentir más allá de las nubes, empapada en llanto, y Harry, su mejor amigo, a su lado, pálido y sin su característico brillo en sus ojos esmeralda.

El pelirrojo no entendía la situación, mas no tenía fuerzas para pedir que le explicaran que estaba pasando y mira a Hermione, intentando a través de su mirada, entender porqué yacía en la enfermería, ella a su vez, no es capaz de mantener su mirada en Ron, y corre avergonzada al baño, como si la situación fuese su culpa…

Ron, Incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos cae en un profundo sueño, del que solo podrá despertar, cuando escucha a lo lejos la voz de Dumbledore discutiendo con la enfermera.

Ron no siente nada, solo tiene vívidos recuerdos de Hermione, su querida, amada Hermione, a quien hace tan pocos instante, había tenido en sus brazos, ambos exhaustos luego de que ambos se hubiesen entregado en las delicadas manos del amor.

Ron difícilmente pudo escuchar las palabras que Dumbledore y la enfermera intercambiaban, pero logró entender lo escencial, y al darse cuenta de que sus amigos no estaban junto a él, pide a gritos una pluma y un pergamino, en el que escribe…

_"Hermione, _

_Con lágrimas en los ojos te escribo esta carta, probablemente cuando la leas, ya será demasiado tarde, si es que aún lo es._

_La noche de ayer fue maravillosa, y si tuviera que repetirla, aún sabiendo sus consecuencias, no lo dudaría un solo segundo._

_Lamento no poder decirte estas palabras a la cara, pero siento que de mi boca, no saldrían mas que sollozos, sabiendo la realidad que me espera en corto tiempo._

_Iré al grano, entre los muggles, existe una horrible enfermedad de la que no existe escapatoria, te mata lentamente, consumiendo todas tus fuerzas…_

_Me llamarás loco, o tal vez, desesperado pero creo escuchar tus pasos corriendo a la enfermería¡que locura! En verdad, no lo escucho, es solo el reflejo de mi pensamiento, mis deseos de cuando cierre los ojos por última vez, sea tu cara lo último que vea._

_Despídeme de Harry, mis hermanos y mis padres, ya que no siento que valla a existir en mí la fuerza para otra carta._

_¡Qué daría por ver tus ojitos nuevamente, o sentir tu delicado aroma, o tus suave palabras diciéndome lo mucho que me amas, y lo feliz que estabas porque finalmente estábamos juntos!_

_Mas ya nada queda, solo espero que sepas sobrellevar esto, teniéndome en tu corazón para siempre, guardando el mío junto al tuyo, ya que era el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo y Hermione, por favor, no me recuerdes como lo que soy en este momento, un cuerpo al que se le está yendo la vida en cada instante, recuérdame como el pelirrojo que horas atrás te declaró su amor, jurándote amor para siempre, ya que prometo cumplir mi juramento, y aunque la frontera de la vida nos separe, siempre estarás en mi corazón._

_Con Amor_

_Ron Weasley, Tuyo por siempre._

_Pd__: Prométeme borrar esas lágrimas de tus ojos y rostro, ya que no te culpo por nada de lo sucedido, al contrario, prefiero morir ahora que he conocido lo que es amar, que seguir viviendo sin haberlo conocido a tu lado."_

Hermione corría a la enfermería, lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

Cuando llegó ahí, se encontró con Ron dejando caer la pluma con la que segundos antes, había terminado lo que sería su último adiós.

Se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Ron, y lo abrazó fuertemente, Ron, pudo abrir una última vez sus ojos, y vio a Hermione, y sollozó un débil _"Te Amo_" y acercó sus finos labios a los de la chica, uniéndolos con tal ternura, que provocaron una sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo, la cual quedó plasmada en su rostro aun cuando luego de que se separaran sus labios, el cuerpo de Ron Weasley, se desplomara ya sin vida en los brazos de su querida Hermione.

Hermione, luego de derramar unas lágrimas sobre él, se desmaya, deseando no volver a abrir los ojos nunca más, y soltando un pliego de pergamino que llevaba fuertemente apretado en sus manos, como si deseara que lo que ahí decía fuese mentira, o que existiece una solución, que sabía que no existía.

_"Hermione._

_Lo siento mucho, Investigamos este inusual caso, y descubrimos que Ron padece de una grave enfermedad muggle, para la que no existe cura._

_Supongo que ya sabes cual fue la única forma en que la pudo haber contraído, mas no podemos explicar porque en el caso de un hijo de magos actuó con tal rapidez._

_Creo que ya sabes a que me refiero, y sí, me refiero al SIDA"_

Bueno, que opinan? Sería mejor que soltara mi pluma y dejara de escribir?

Eso solo ustedes me lo pueden decir, porfa, mándenme reviews, se aceptan desde flores a tomatazos, todo sirve! Muchas gracias!


End file.
